


could’ve gone viral

by ultncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blowjobs, Doggy Style, Fingering, Gaming, M/M, bottom! mark, cocky donghyuck, dongmark, handjobs, mark is whiny, self-fingering, top! donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: mark is intrigued when he sees a viral trend to walk into your boyfriends room, butt naked.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 461





	could’ve gone viral

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad and messy but i shout out to candy for giving me this idea ~ 
> 
> bare in mind this is my first time writing top! donghyuck...so sorry if it sucks 
> 
> ao3 are changing their rules that guests hits will no longer count. i would be super thankful if you log in before reading, as i have a feeling this won’t get nearly as many hits as my other fics because of the new rule. thank you.

annoying. that was the only word that mark could muster up. he didn’t want it to be annoying, but he couldn’t help but be annoyed. and the the fact that he was annoyed was making him more annoyed. 

he didn’t mind his boyfriend playing his games. truthfully, donghyuck looked more than cute scrunched up on his red gaming chair with his lips pursed in concentration as he tries to shoot zombies on the screen. 

“hyuck” mark says, for the fifth time in five minutes, he’s laying on their bed on his stomach, with his head in his hands in attempt to get his attention, donghyuck doesn’t look even look his way. “can we _please_ do something other than playing games?”

donghyuck ignores him, yet screams out in annoyance when he’s character is shot on the screen. “sorry mark, what did you say?”

mark rolls his eyes, and turns over onto his back to look at the ceiling as donghyuck takes a swig of his energy-drink. 

“i said” mark huffs. “let’s do something? go for a late drive? maybe... i don’t know, kiss or cuddle”

donghyuck hums, yet only the sound of his long fingers paddling at his keyboard fill the bedroom “maybe later, i’m about to get an all-kill”

mark laughs, he did find it amusing, as much as it annoyed him. donghyuck was very endearing, as irritating as he was being. 

“an all-kill? babe, i’m so bored” 

“yes, an all-kill, this is important” donghyuck retorts, “i promise i’ll suck your dick later or something, just entertain yourself for now”

suck his dick later? mark hates that he has just said that. because now that’s another problem he can’t fix while donghyuck is too busy shooting strangers on a computer screen — bored _and_ horny. frustrated was the only key word he could muster. 

“you’re insufferable” mark rolls over on the bed and lands on his feet on the other side. donghyuck spares him a short glance, his lips turning up in his usual sarcastic smirk. “absolutely annoying, you spend your life on that damn machine”

mark walks behind him, sliding his arms around donghyuck’s neck to scratch the skin on his stomach slightly. “get off mark, how can i shoot these zombies with your arms around my throat”

mark doesn’t reply. he laughs slightly, leaning down to pepper kisses on donghyuck’s ear. he thinks, if donghyuck was going to piss him off him then he’d piss him off him back.

he and donghyuck haven’t fucked in a while, they’ve both been so busy with their respective jobs and classes, so this was the perfect opportunity to get donghyuck riled up. 

“mark seriously” donghyuck whines, trying to shake mark away from him. but mark doesn’t budge, instead he only kisses down harder, biting on the edge of his ear lobe until donghyuck screeches and spins on his gaming chair to face mark, pulling down one of his earphones. “mark, seriously! why do you do you always try to make me horny while i’m trying to get an all-kill” 

“who said i was trying to do _that_?” it was marks time to smirk. “plus, you’re the one who mentioned sucking my dick”

mark sits back onto the bed and watches donghyuck roll his eyes and spin back around, huffing when he realises his character got shot while he was busy bickering with mark. 

“just watch some tik tok’s or something again, babe” donghyuck sighs, the familiar sound of his rapid fingers against the keyboard piping back into the room. “two more games and i swear i’ll hang out with you”

mark frowns, until a bright idea pops into his head. tik tok. it wasn’t a random thing for donghyuck to say, donghyuck had been using the damn app for the past few weeks religiously, and mark suddenly remembers a trend he saw a few days ago. 

_walking into the room naked to see my boyfriends reaction._

marks cheeks go red even at the thought of being naked in-front of donghyuck, let alone naked for the first time in a few _weeks_. but his mind wanders, wanders to what donghyuck’s reaction would be to his naked body so suddenly, what his reaction would be to him disturbing his stupid game with his bare dick. now, now he was interested. 

“i’m gonna wash up” mark says, once again not getting more than a groan as a reply, before pottering into the bathroom that was attached to their shared bedroom. mark suddenly felt bratty. he suddenly felt like being insufferable too, all thanks to this god forsaken tik tok trend and donghyuck’s computer-addiction. 

mark looks in the mirror, humming. he starts to peel off his clothes until his skin hits the chilly air of the bathroom around him, igniting his skin with a dotted pattern of goosebumps. he looked good naked, he hoped at least. but he knew he had to be hard if he wanted his plan to work, to cipher donghyuck away from his game to touch him, fuck him, maybe.

so that’s what he does. he silently runs a hand down his chest to grab his own dick, hissing at the chill of his palm against the sensitive skin. he was already horny, ever since donghyuck had even so much as mentioned sucking his dick. so with a few simple strokes with his cold and, he was hard, and his legs were trembling. 

he knew donghyuck was going to punish him for this. and he didn’t mind one bit. 

he quickly sorts his hair, brushing the black strands up up above his eyebrows before smirking to himself. he really thanked tik tok for this one; maybe it’ll distract donghyuck from his stupid fucking game for more than ten minutes so he can get some dick. 

mark takes a deep breath, he doesn’t know why, he shouldn’t be nervous. donghyuck was his boyfriend. yet there was still a little bubble of strangeness in his stomach. 

he peels open the bathroom door and leans against the door frame. donghyuck is on the other side of the room, his side profile facing the screen in frustration. his eyebrows are furrowed and his bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth. he doesn’t look in marks direction, so mark coughs. 

donghyuck shoots him a glance but looks back to his screen. for a moment mark feels sad, but without a second to spare it a thought donghyuck’s hands still, and his eyes slowly move from the the screen to look at mark, who just stands there, leaning against the frame. 

now this was the reaction mark wanted; donghyuck staring in a few seconds of shock before he scoffs, leaning back into his hair, shaking his head. his cheeks go red. and he sticks his tongue into his cheek.

“what the _fuck_ , mark” he says, he sounds breathless. theres a smirk playing at his lips, and he groans under his breath. “are you fucking naked right now?”

“yep” mark speaks simply, moving to cross his arms. 

“and you’r- you’re hard?” donghyuck crooks his head to the side. he was getting redder by the second. 

“yep” mark repeats himself. “thanks to you, who couldn’t care less about it! because you’re too busy on your fucking computer”

donghyuck hums, his eyes closing for a moment. something switches, it’s easy for mark to tell, the way his eyes go from brown to black, and the way he stands up to approach mark, his lips turned up into a smirk. 

“you’re naughty” donghyuck groans, grabbing marks hand to pull him so he can shut the bathroom door behind him. donghyuck presses mark against it, his chest going slack against his own. donghyuck was already hot; too hot, too frustrated. “you’re so fucking naughty”

“i am?” mark acts clueless, but he can’t hide the cheeky grin on his face. “maybe i just want to be fucked, it’s been a while”

donghyuck runs his hands through the sides of marks hair. his eyes are still wide in shock, and mark can feel his skin heating up under his touch. 

“you want to be fucked?” donghyuck cocks up an eyebrow. he fingers marks ear, before drawing his hands down to marks shoulders, squeezing his bare skin with his hands. 

“yes” mark breathes, his chest getting tighter, he didn’t expect donghyuck to be this into it, he seemed so preoccupied. “and all you cared about was shooting zombies on your fucking computer”

donghyuck scoffs, but pokes out his bottom lip as he continues to caress marks skin. it was only making marks dick even harder. “i’m sorry baby, i was so occupied with my new game, i didn’t mean to make you feel left out”. 

mark hums, letting donghyuck run a finger down his jaw and neck. 

“i did feel left ou-“ but before mark can finish his words, donghyuck’s lips were slack against his own, his tongue instantly diving between his lips and i to his mouth. marks body screams out, his back burning up against the wood of the bathroom door as donghyuck pushes him further and further against it. 

“shut up” donghyuck winks, as he comes out for air before twisting his head to pepper kisses down marks neck. mark moans as donghyuck sucks on the skin just above his collarbone. mark knows donghyuck loves when he moans under his touch, so he moans even more, bringing his hands up to grasp donghyuck’s hair as he begins to run his teeth over his skin. 

“hyuck” mark breathes, tugging his hair a little too hard. “please just fuck me”

donghyuck laughs, moving to face marks face to press another short kiss on his lips. “fine, on the bed then, get yourself ready”

mark knows what he means, so runs without giving it a second thought, grabs the lube and then gets onto the bed. donghyuck slowly walks over to his computer again, and sits on the chair.

“let me know when your done” donghyuck’s voice was condescending. mark knew he was only doing to this fuel his dominance, not to be a dick. he turns back to face the computer, but mark can see that he’s watching mark spread his cheeks on the bed through the reflection of the screen. 

mark coats himself with the lube, before without hesitating pushing a finger into his hole. mark hums at the feeling, it felt uncomfortable for a moment, because it has been a while, but within a minute it was more comfortable and pleasurable than sore.

as he pushes another finger inside, his hips lift from the bed, and a loud moan escapes his lips, which draws donghyuck from the computer screen to look at him. mark looks him dead in the eyes as mark continues to stretch himself out, and donghyuck runs his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“so pretty doing that” donghyuck says, his voice low. at this point he doesn’t even care when his character dies on the game behind him. 

donghyuck moves from the chair towards the bed, and mark can’t help but feel pride when he sees donghyuck’s hard-dick from beneath his black shorts. he gets onto the bed on his knees, and grabs mark’s forearm, making him remove his fingers with a small whine. 

“let me do it” donghyuck smirks, spitting onto his two middle fingers before pushing mark’s legs open again. mark doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so hot in his life, donghyuck kneeling over him with a smirk on his face as he slowly pushes his two fingers into mark. mark was already pretty much stretched out already, but he knew donghyuck was enjoying this way too much to stop so soon. 

“please” mark whines, his hips squirming around on the bed as donghyuck curls his fingers up inside of him. “donghyuck _please_ ”

“hm? please?” donghyuck raises an eyebrow, his voice taunting. “what are you begging for, baby? you already have my attention now”

“you know what, don’t be a, fuck, a dick” he groans, gripping donghyuck’s forearm to still his fingers for a moment. “just hurry please, i’ve been waiting for so long”

“if you wanted me to fuck you so badly all this time why didn’t you just ask?” donghyuck hums, as he removes his fingers and leans over mark even further to press kisses on his chest. “hmm?”

“because—“ mark has to pause, because donghyuck’s clothed torso is brushed against his dick so roughly and mark genuinely thinks he is going to heaven. “— i didn’t wanna disturb you”

donghyuck doesn’t even reply, because his mouth is too occupied wrapping itself around the tip of marks dick, sucking it softly with his eyes closed. mark whines, his hands instantly going to grasp donghyuck’s hair, tugging it with his hands. 

“fuck hyuck” mark breathes, his head rolling back to hit the mattress as donghyuck also moves marks legs outwards to slide a finger back inside of him.

mark feels like he has just died. if he knew that randomly walking into the room naked would have spiked this from the get-go, he would’ve done it much sooner. 

“hmmm baby?” donghyuck pops his mouth off with a pop, still bending his finger deep inside of mark, so that he can watch him wither and shake under his touch, mark knew him all too well. “do you like it?”

“so much” marks cheeks go red, feeling embarrassed at his boyfriend speaking him to him like this, he didn’t mind, in fact he absolutely loved being dominated and treated like this. sometimes, other times, he likes to do it. it was more of a cycle with them. “feels so good”

donghyuck takes this as a chance to continue, only this time sinking his head down so far that mark can feel the tip hit the back of his throat, but donghyuck doesn’t gag, of course he doesn’t, donghyuck had no flaw, even when it comes to his gag reflex. this drove mark even more insane, and that paired with the feeling of donghyuck’s slender finger slowly pressing against his prostate made his legs shake like never before. 

“stop” mark spits out, feeling his chest filling with a familiar feeling he doesn’t want to feel just yet. “stop or i’m gonna cum right now”

donghyuck lets out a closed-lip smile when he removes his lips and stares up at mark, who has trickle off sweat running down his temple. 

“but i haven’t even started yet?” donghyuck taunts, yet rises his to his knees to pull his red t-shirt over his head and throw it onto the ground somewhere behind him; not that mark cares. mark groans at the sight of donghyuck half naked, his black hair tossed about from marks fists grasping at it.

donghyuck swoops down to kiss mark again, full of desperation and hunger, like he was getting desperate too. mark could see and feel donghyuck. he could see and feel donghyuck’s hot skin, he knew that donghyuck was in the mood to make this _good_. 

the kiss is to slow things, slow things so that mark doesn’t cum at the simplest touch, mark knows this, but he couldn’t help but grow inpatient. 

“hurry up” mark says again, breathing right into donghyuck’s mouth. “please”

“since you asked so nicely” the younger rolls his eyes, yet sits up again to pull his shorts down onto the ground. he wasn’t wearing underwear underneath and mark can physically feel his chest tighten and his mouth water. “on your stomach”

mark complies, moving so that his stomach is pressed against the black sheets, he then moves so that his ass is high in the air, and his back arched so much that it almost hurts. he wiggles in the air slightly, but stops when he feels a hand on his waist, and a hiss escaping his boyfriends lips. 

“don’t do that or i’ll really have no mercy” donghyuck says through his teeth, needing marks ass with his palm. mark laughs, his voice muffled by the sheets that encompass his face. 

donghyuck drags his tip over marks ass for a second, teasing him, making mark mewl and shake. he wants it so bad he feels like he’s going to pass out, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because donghyuck slides himself in, stretching mark out painfully, but not painfully enough for mark to want him to stop. it burns, and mark hisses, but his hisses are hidden behind moans, because more than anything it feels fucking great, and he sighs with happiness at finally feeling his boyfriend filling him up again. 

“move, fuck, move” mark is breathless, his legs falling slightly but donghyuck hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him back up before moving, sinking himself in so far that mark can feel his ass meet donghyuck’s torso, so deep that he can already feel donghyuck brushing his prostate. 

“is that good babe?” donghyuck asks, begin to slowly thrust in and out, his hands on either side of marks waist to hold him up. “does it feel good, hmm?”

“so good” marks voice is barely audible as donghyuck thrusts begin to get rougher, and mark is moaning the loudest he ever has, because donghyuck isn’t giving any mercy just like he said, he was fucking mark so hard within seconds, so hard that felt his entire body burning up and he couldn’t even suppress the whines and moans coming out of his mouth. he knew donghyuck liked it like this, having total control of mark and hearing how loud he can make mark scream. 

“fuck hyuck holy fuck” marks voice wavers through a moan as donghyuck slows for a moment, his hands moving to press on marks back, so mark was slack against the sheets. it hurt, but mark liked the pain, he liked being bent and slapped and he liked pain during sex. it made it all so much more exciting. 

donghyuck’s hands pushing on his back made his ass angle up higher, so donghyuck’s dick was reaching even further and rubbing him like nothing else. “god you’re so tight, i really needed to fuck you huh?”

“yes” mark replies, his hands gripping at the sheets, so hard his knuckles go white. “harder please harder”

donghyuck hums, and pulls his dick out completely, much to marks dismay. the hands on his back remain, yet move to grip his waist to pull him over so his back is against the mattress. mark likes this, because now he can see donghyuck for himself; all worked up. his skin was red, and his black hair pushed off his forehead to reveal his forehead that glistens with sweat beneath the yellow bedroom light. 

his chest was rising and falling, but his signature cheeky smirk was still on his face. 

“god” donghyuck brings his hand beneath marks marks leg to book it over his shoulder. “you’re so wrecked for me”

“because you wreck me” mark can barely speak as donghyuck shuffled forwards to slide his dick back into marks hole. it slides in easy this time, and from the new angle, donghyuck’s dick sure isn’t shy, pushing against his prostate instantly. “holy fuck”

donghyuck curses under his breath as he grips marks other leg to put over his other shoulder. it had been months since they’ve fucked like this. so intimate and close, the past few times were rushed before one had to go to work, this, this is what mark was missing. this is what mark wanted when he stripped himself off to see donghyuck’s reaction. 

donghyuck thrusts are deeper now, a little slower yet harsher, his skin slapping against marks and filling the room with the sound, along with their metal headboard thumping against the wall. at this point mark didn’t care if their neighbours could here it — and he knew donghyuck didn’t care either too. 

“i’m gonna cum” mark says suddenly, feeling his dick twitch on his chest and his head go fuzzy. “holy _fuck_ i’m gonna cum”

“so needy” donghyuck breathes out as he moans lowly, fingernails digging into marks thighs. donghyuck moves one hand to take marks dick in his hand, and begins to pump it in time with his thrusts. 

“fuck right there” marks head rolls back, hitting the mattress. “right there”

everything becomes a little blurry, and mark swears for a moment he goes to heaven. he can feel himself cum as donghyuck squeezes his dick in his hand, and his eyes roll back in time with him whining out pathetically. he knew he sounded pathetic. he knew donghyuck loved it. 

“so pretty” donghyuck says, still moving to let mark ride out his orgasm. his hands are more gentle on his thighs, stroking his skin rather than digging it as he pulls his dick out. 

“so fucking good” mark says, taking a deep breath before sitting up to grasp donghyuck’s throbbing dick in his hand. he knew donghyuck must be close too, his dick was red and hard, sitting again this stomach painfully. “god you’re so hot”

mark pumps his dick only a few times, until donghyuck’s head rolls back and his hand slides through marks hair, tugging it as he cums, stripes of white coating marks hand. 

after sex was always meant to be awkward, but with donghyuck it never was. because donghyuck just laughs through his teeth before shakily collapsing next to mark on the bed, rolling so his hot body is close to marks. he was gentle, his hands stroking the hair from marks face, trying to cool him down. 

“thank you” mark says simply. 

“for fucking you?” donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “i think i need to thank tik tok for making you want to walk in butt naked” 

mark feels himself wanting to laugh, but he’s so wrecked to even do that. “next time don’t ignore me for the game”

“i won’t” donghyuck shrugs, sliding a hand over marks waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and a comment really is appreciated


End file.
